


Weekend

by myumyuu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I forgot I even wrote this aheh, M/M, NSFW, Old Writing, Teacher X Teacher, domestic AU, school au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myumyuu/pseuds/myumyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naturally, anyone would be annoyed when suddenly a grown man had draped themselves over them. But in Arthur's case, Alfred had his chin trapped between a finger and thumb, pressing sloppy kisses along his neck and behind his ear to coax him into putting his work aside for just… one moment or two. Well, kissing wherever his lips could reach, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friday

**Author's Note:**

> One out of the few old stories that I saved. Please excuse the cheesy content and poorly written porn(and the lame title...)! >A

It wasn't commonly known that teachers loathed exam season almost as much as students do. And with the holidays coming around, Friday nights had never been busier. A half cup of tea sat beside him, long forgotten as the Englishman's fingers fumbled furiously across the keyboard, eyebrows knitted together in frustrations, all in hopes of getting everything done by tonight.

Although he was busy, Arthur hasn't failed to notice something pressed to his cheek.

"Alfred," he took in a shaky breath, fingers trembling ever so slightly. "Is that you, my love?"

What a stupid question. Who else would it be? Arthur received a kiss in response, at the crown of his head. Something nudged the corner of his mouth. Cold fingers brushed along his cheeks, jawline, up to his eyebrows and then back down to trace his pink lips. Alfred's touches were careful and gentle, as if he was mapping out a precious gem.

"Yeah."

"Aren't you supposed to do grading papers?"

"It can wait."

Alfred let his fingers slip from his lover's lips, up to his ears and threaded them through Arthur's hair, earning a sigh from the Brit. While Arthur had been busy preparing worksheets for his students, Alfred took his sweet time with grading test papers. It was boring, too boring! The honey blond had no idea Arthur had the time to finish those with time to spare for holiday homework but hell, right in the middle of grading 5th grade's science paper his thoughts drifted to his colleague slash lover in the next room, probably having a staring contest with his laptop!( _Annnnnd… his hunches was right._ )

His thoughts went straight to his groin, so did his left hand. His pants went around his knees before being discarded somewhere in the middle of their room. Honestly, Alfred does not care. He was horny and needed his lover and that leads him to the study with his lower half bare and manhood throbbing with need.

"You're working too hard, doll," Alfred chuckled.

A few more touches here and some stroking there, Alfred rubbed his erections against the crook of Arthur's neck. The hot and musky scent hit Arthur's nose like a missile, sending a shiver down his down his spine and a light blush over his neck, cheeks and ears. His yank of a love always had odd but bold ways to showed that he wanted sex, but Arthur would be lying if he said they don't turn him on. After all, he has a fair share of kinks to balance it out!

Part of him wanted to discard his work but the other part of him screamed and yelled empty threats if he dared to deter from his work. Arthur licked and chewed on his lower lip; a useless attempt to keep himself under control. His pants were tightening like- _Holy hell_!

"Get off!"

"Not until you put that pretty mouth of yours to better use~!"

"Where did you get that line? Get off! You're heavy as fuck!"

Naturally, anyone would be annoyed when suddenly a grown man had draped themselves over them. But in Arthur's case, Alfred had his chin trapped between a finger and thumb, pressing sloppy kisses along his neck and behind his ear to coax him into putting his work aside for just… one moment or two. Well, kissing wherever his lips could reach, anyway. His position was rather awkward and his knees were staring to hurt.

Of course, Arthur wasn't doing any better. His neck was hurting and so were his arms, the furious caveman typing had reduce to tiny baby bird tap tap taps. Fucking hell, was it so obvious he was losing the battle? Alfred would just not give up.

"I'm hard, Arthur! And, fuck, it's getting c-cold down there!"

Arthur sighed. He could leave Alfred to freeze his dick off, or he could retire from work for the night and they could have mind blowing sex until either one of them falls asleep. After a bit of consideration, he quickly saved his words document and shut his laptop, choosing the latter option. He pushed his lover off and stood, joining their mouths in a lip lock. The Englishman could have sworn he heard a muffled sound of victory from the taller male when his fingers wrapped themselves around the engorged member, lazily stroking and squeezing the length.

It was Alfred that broke the kiss. Their eyes met, Arthur smiled slyly while his partner grinned from ear to ear. 'Finally!' those blue eyes screamed. Alfred shuddered from the small shocks of pleasure. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist, pulling him closer and reconnected their lips. He had a hand resting comfortably at the back of Arthur's head and the other stroking freely up and down the Briton's back.

"Bed," sigh the English teacher.

Alfred needn't to be told twice.

At some point Arthur had lost his(Alfred's) shirt(that he borrowed). They tumbled into their shared room, lips locked and hands all over each other. Alfred was tugging at the hem of Arthur's trousers, a silent request that he want them off! Arthur chuckled in what Alfred recognized it as his bedroom voice. His hands were left empty when Arthur shoved him to sit on the edge of their bed and dove down to fit between his legs. Alfred eagerly bucked up his hips. It doesn't take rocket science to know what's coming next.

"So impatient..."

Using his knees as support, Arthur took Alfred into his mouth, bobbing his head slowly whilst dragging his tongue over the length. Long fingers held it steady, stroking whatever that doesn't quite fit. A hand slipped from Alfred's inner thighs to fondle his balls.

His effort were not to waste, Arthur was more than delighted when Alfred started moaning his name and tossing his head back in pleasure. He felt fingers thread through his hair and tugged at them ever so slightly. Arthur moaned quietly when the other stated rocking his hips back and forth. He knew Alfred had been holding back and honestly, Arthur wished he wouldn't; where's the fun in that?

Unimpressed, Arthur just let his lips slip away, leaving the harder length to stand painfully, but proud.

"So cute, it's all red~" Arthur purred, nuzzling Alfred's cock against his cheek.

Failing to hide his blush, the American rolled his eyes playfully. He shifted his foot just ever so slightly so that it brushes over Arthur's clothed groin, gently applying some pressure. Alfred smirked when he caught the small moan from his love, his cheeks flushing a deep shade of red.

"Who's red and cute now?"

Oh no. Definitely not him!

Alfred thinks so otherwise, though.

"What are you-"

"Gotcha!"

"H-Hey!"

In one swift movement Alfred had Arthur pinned under him. Arthur would grumbled and snapped at him out of embarrassment, telling him to wipe that shit-eating grin off his face but hey, Alfred doesn't really give a damn. He loved seeing his British lover all worked up and flustered and loved it even more to see him hot and bothered. Arthur was soooo cute! A few kisses here and there and Arthur would usually quiet down, an adorable pout or blush present on his lovely face.

"Love you."

Was all it took for a smile to replace that pout. And from there, the two would go back to feeling each other up, pushing their lips together in a slow but sensual kiss. Arthur was the one that broke the kiss this time, latching his lips onto Alfred's tanned neck, stopping ever so often to nibble and suck, leaving small love bites along the way.

Small, breathy moans escaped the smaller man's lips. Arthur absolutely loved the way Alfred was kissing his ear and stroking his sides. Does Alfred know how warm his hands are? How perfect his lips felt against his skin? It left him a puddle of vanilla ice-cream, with a dash of strawberry.

Their lips met in another kiss; hot and filled with urgency. Alfred clumsily undid Arthur's trousers with a snap and a _ziiiiipp_ -

"Ohh for heaven's sake... let me help you with that!"

Yeah, the zipper got stuck.

Smooth.

With minimal effort, Arthur had managed to take off his pants in record time. The usually uptight Brit had tossed them aside, not care god-knows-where it landed. They can always pick them up in the morning, anyway!

Eventually, both men lay naked on the bed. Hot breaths mingled and skins collide. Alfred had Arthur pinned down with one hand, the other inching up the inside of his thigh. He rubbed and pressed that one spot on his love's inner thigh, where he knew would just draw out the cutest sounds from the British man whilst said man's lips attacked the American's tanned neck, sucking and nipping; leaving multiple love bites.

"Lube," Arthur sighed, bucking up his hips to emphasize his needs. Alfred's hands were amazing; no arguments there!

Chuckling, the blue eyed man happily complied, releasing his hold on the other's arms. Arthur then rolled over to the other side of the bed to fish out the bottle of pink goo from the top drawer. Immediately, he uncapped the bottle, squeezing a good amount on his fingers.

"Hey, sit up against the headboard for a sec…," Alfred muttered, his length twitching in need.

Arthur didn't question, just nodded and does so after putting away the bottle. The Brit settled himself comfortably against the headboard and spread his legs, rubbing his lubricated fingers to warm them up before sticking two digits up his hole. Alfred had taken this as the perfect chance to crawl over and cupped Arthur's cheek, pressing their lips together. His free hand grabbed both their dicks hostage, pumping them together at the same time. At the same time, Arthur inserted another finger up his arse, twisting and thrusting to loosen himself for something bigger.

Once he thinks that he's ready, the Brit broke the kiss with a breathy moan. His eyes were dark and clouded with lust. He raked his clean, non-sticky fingers through Alfred's hair and kissed him sweetly; a silent way of kindly begging for more.

Granted, Alfred was more than happy follow. The American was growing so impatient he felt as if he might explode any second now! So, he crawled away from the shorter male, switching their position so that he was the one leaning on the headboard while the Brit sat in his lap.

"God! Oh, God… Oh," Arthur was literally moaning into Alfred's ears as he sunk down on him, his arms looped around his tanned neck.

Inch by inch he took his lover in, toes curling in pleasure. It wasn't long until he was fully seated on Alfred's cock, breathing short and ragged and his own member twitching in need. Thankfully, he doesn't have to wait. Alfred went straight to rolling and thrusting his hips up. The kissing and touching resumed shortly after.

Hands were literally flying everywhere, both of them rolled and rocked their hips in frenzy; especially Arthur as he dropped down again and again to harvest more of the undeniable pleasure. All he wanted was more moremoremore more _moremore_ —

"Harder! F-Faster! God, Alfred."

"Yes, yes…"

Even Alfred had fallen into his own mantra of Arthur's name, chanting it over and over again under his breath as he pounded into said man's lithe body. The heat pooling in his abdomen was growing with every thrust, his large hands come resting on his lover's waist to balance him. One extra hard thrust later and Arthur was screaming his name as if his life depends on it. Alfred knew then what he hit and didn't hesitate to abuse that spot again and again.

He smirked. Not the 'I know what's up' type but the 'Heh, I bet I could make you scream louder' type of smirk. Arthur was being rather loud and lost in a cloud of lust and pleasure, screaming out things so inappropriate it would embarrassed him so bad when he's not high on sex. It surprised the science teacher so much that the usually uptight man could be so… lewd, in bed.

Nonetheless, Alfred loved him to bits and holy shitdidArthurjustfuckingtightenaroundhim- Oh!

"Close?" He muttered, taking hold the neglected member and begin stroking him.

Arthur moaned and nodded in response, digging his nails(which Alfred mentally cheered that Arthur trims them regularly.) into Alfred's back, earning a small hiss from him. Quickly, Alfred switched their position so that Alfred was lying under him. A thin layer of sweat glazed their bodies. Alfred had accidently slipped out at some point but the new position gave him a better angle to kiss and thrust into his beloved.

Faster, harder, Alfred held onto Arthur's legs, tossing them over his shoulders. The struggle to hold it in was real and it wasn't long before he lost the battle, the canon gone off with a loud 'bang'! There were sparks and fireworks. He kept going even so, hips thrusting forward whilst emptying his load inside Arthur's hole, moaning the other's name in pure ecstasy.

When the American was forced to pull out the soften member, he wrapped his fingers around the Brit's pulsing length and pumped him to his release which doesn't took very long. Arthur came shortly after on his chest. Alfred had the smuggest grin on his face as he ran his eyes over the mess they had made; the smaller man was flushed and panting harshly with cum oozing out of his hole. It made Alfred proud to think that it was him that had done it to the Brit and despite what the other had to say, Alfred thought he looked pretty hot like that.

"R-Round two? Hah…," Arthur breathed with a small grin.

Alfred let out an equally breathless laugh and dropped his weight next to him, pulling the shorter into a sweaty embrace. Who was the one that went 'work first, sex later' again? The science teacher sighed blissfully, burying his face into his love's hair.

"Maybe after a nap."

Needless to say, their Friday night had been quite enjoyable.


	2. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a tiring night, the couple had a lazy intimate lie-in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whheeeh I somehow ended up writing another chapter for this... So I might as well turn it into a mini multichapter fic! Comments are loved! Thank you for your supports! I'll be posting a lot of one-shots this coming week so please look out for them!!

Alfred had his face buried in his husband's hair, arms secured around the man's waist as he snored lightly into his pillow. The american yawned, blinking away sleep from his eyes. Sunlight creeped through the blinds of their shared bedroom, birds were singing and the neighbour's dog barked noisily. It should be around only seven in the morning. The American allowed himself to indulge in the comfort of Arthur's scent, inhaling deeply.

His husband always smells good, but Alfred particularly liked the way Arthur smelt after sex. He rolled to his side, noting the small probably between his legs and the fact that the bathroom is more than ten footsteps away.

God, Alfred never felt so lazy his whole entire life. It was just then that Arthur decided to rolled to his side that Alfred rubbed his morning wood between the crack of Arthur's butt, drawing out a muffled groan from the sleeping man. The American himself was half asleep as he pressed light kisses down his husband's neck, licking and nipping the marks he had left the night prior.

"Al, I'm sleeping..." mumbled the Brit, instinctively pressing back to his husband's cock. Said husband response with a nip to his ear and clumsily climbed ontop of him.

"Go back to sleep, babe."

"Mmh..."

A hand found it's way to Arthur's hip. They were both naked. The couple had a busy night and neither could bother to clean up before sleep consumed their tired bodies.

Alfred moaned as he entered Arthur's hole, the tight warmth squeezing his cock nicely and drawing him in. Some sticky residue were left inside from the previous night and honestly, Alfred could not wait to fill him again.

"Fred... move," came a muffled moan. A wiggle of the hip indicate that Arthur was ready for more.

They rocked together in sync for a little while but it wasn't long before Arthur had his arms around Alfred's neck, his breathing quicken and cock twitched, begging to be touched. His husband seemed to receive the message for his thrusts had picked up some speed. A hand found it's way to Arthur's member and begin stroking him gently.

"Close," grunted Alfred, drawing out a breathy sight. 

In a swift motion he pulled out, flipped the smaller man onto his back and re entered him again. "Wanna.. wanna see your face," he sighs, keeping up with his thrusts. He felt Arthur squeeze around him. With a snap of his hip, Alfred came with a cry of his lover's name, emptying his hot load into his husband's hole.

Arthur moaned as he felt Alfred's hot cum filling him to the brim. His grip tighten around his husband's neck. He sighed, knees weak and tired. Alfred continued to stroke him until he soiled their sheets.

"You couldn't wait until I woken up?" Mumbled Arthur, rolling his hips ever so slightly. He loved how warm his insides felt after sex. Alfred filled him up nicely, and the man lazily let his cock plugged in his husband's ass even after he emptied his load.

"Mh, you smell good, had to fuck..." came Alfred's sleepy reply, face nuzzling into the crook of Arthur's neck. For a moment, neither of them utter a single word, Arthur let the gentle warmth lulled him back to slumber whilst his husband had already fallen back to sleep.

Yes... it's exactly this type of lazy mornings that they both enjoyed the most.


End file.
